


Spring Dress

by aceofsparrows



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Ad Astra au, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, bleuaceofsparrows fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: anon tumblr prompt: Orpheus finding out Eurydice is pregnant!!!!!part of the Ad Astra AU
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Spring Dress

Eurydice had never been good with words. Being good with words was Orpheus’ thing, and Eurydice was the one people went to for brutal honestly or a simple, straight forward explanation that Orpheus would muddle with his poetic tongue. 

Eurydice had never been good with words. But this situation required her to be good with words. She had to tell him, she _had_ to, and she had to tell him in just the right way so that he would react in just the right way…. 

But Eurydice had never been good with words. So she waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

And suddenly she had waited for a whole month and a half, and suddenly she was running out of time. It was winter (thank the gods) and she’d been bundled in at least two to four layers at all times for months, but soon it would be Spring, and she’s have to start undressing fully again and wearing less clothing with the return of the heat… 

She had to tell him. She had to tell Orpheus. No more waiting, no more hoping in vain that he would just _know_ and it would be over with. 

But Eurydice had never been good with words. And after all, how do you tell your husband with little preamble that you’re four-ish months pregnant with his child? 

Not really a casual conversation starter, that….

Eurydice decided she would do it without words. The weather was warming, slowly but surely, and almost a week later there came a perfect opportunity to wear her favorite spring dress. 

It was a tighter fit than it ever had been, but Eurydice supposed that was the point. Luckily the old fabric was supple and when she looked at herself in the mirror that morning (Orpheus had gone to work early, before she had woken) she smiled wider than she had in months. Oh, the look on his face would be priceless…. 

Gathering the small lunch she had set aside for her husband and shrugging into her old, familiar coat, Eurydice set off on the short walk into town with a spring in her step, buoyed by the sliver of excitement that came with a delicious secret. 

The bar was quiet, only a few patrons there playing a quiet game of cards in the corner as it was still early in the day. Orpheus was dusting the shelf behind the bar, whistling an absent tune that was probably the beginnings of a new song. Eurydice gave him a peck on the cheek as she passed behind him, setting his lunch on the counter. 

“Hey, Poet. How’s it going?” 

Orpheus smiled, not turning from his work. “Oh, you know, pretty good. It’s quiet, so that’s nice.” He frowned, rubbing at a particularly stubborn spot, sighed, then smiled once more. “And you’re here, and you brought me lunch, so that’s the best of all.” 

Eurydice smiled herself, a small, private smile, as she exchanged her coat for her stained black apron. “Good to hear, good to hear. Have you stocked the bar yet?” 

“What? Um, no, but you–” Orpheus finally looked up as Eurydice passed him once more, and whatever he was saying died in his mouth as his eyes caught on the small swell of her belly now _quite_ visible with her apron and spring dress tight around her middle. 

She was…..

Eurydice disappeared down the stairs to the wine cellar, grinning when she knew Orpheus could no longer see her face. _Perfect._

When she returned, balancing a hodgepodge of thick liquor bottles on her hip, her husband was still staring into space at the spot where she had been a good twenty minutes ago, looking almost as if Medusa herself had turned him to stone where his stood. 

Eurydice restocked the bar quickly, shaking her head and smiling to herself. It was exactly the sort of reaction she had known Orpheus would have, and she was finding it rather amusing. 

There were a few more minutes of silence, and when the silence was finally broken it wasn’t even with words, but instead with Orpheus’ surprised sputtering as his mouth tried to catch up with his brain until he finally formed an actual sentence, the beginning of which was in true Orpheus fashion. 

“You’re wearing your spring dress….” he said, voice an octave higher than usual and tight and soft and slow. 

“Yes…”

“And you’re….you’re… your stomach is…. it’s very tight, and I can… I can see that….” 

He was hopeless. It was hilarious. Eurydice loved him _so much_. 

Orpheus looked at her. “When were you going to tell me?” 

Eurydice smiled coyly, twisting the simple golden wedding band on her ring dinger absently. “Oh you know, at some point. I _was_ going to tell you when I first knew, but then it got away from me, so I decided it was best to let you figure out for yourself.” 

Orpheus, finally fully grasping what this meant for her, and him, and them, was grinning now, smiling so wide it threatened to take up his whole face. 

He gathered his wife in his arms, pulling her by her stray apron strings to him, and leaned down to press a soft, tender, full kiss on her lips. 

When they parted they rested their foreheads together grinning and breathing the same breath. 

“You’re having a baby…” Orpheus marveled, eyes wide and sparkling. 

“ _We’re_ having a baby, Poet,” Eurydice added gently, resting her head on his shoulder and feeling her swollen stomach pressed safely between them. 

_A baby_ …. what a beautiful twist of fate. 


End file.
